


쾌적하고 성숙한 [pleasant & mature]

by Piankujou



Category: bts
Genre: 10k intro, Eomma Jin, Love Triangle, M/M, M/M in conservative country, Multi, Raw - Freeform, Shy Jungkook, Yoonmin vs Yoonseok, and twittef, chapters longer than taehyung’s eyelashes, experiencing idol hardships, follow me on spotify, going to be a long long fic, hella angst, hoseok is an outcast, low tolerance jimin, namjin - Freeform, namjoon the destroyer, not established top or bottom, pls don’t hate me for the plot jsjsj, pre-debut bangtan boys, series that has a playlist on spotify, shoutout to og7 gc, spaced out updated, taekook, the kim’s are whipped, tough schedules, trainee struggles, yoongi doesn’t know what he want so, yoongi power bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piankujou/pseuds/Piankujou
Summary: The weight of a pen had never felt this important.Bright lights. Sweat trickling down pulsing veins. A nonexistent stagelight shining off a stiff mohawk.A brightly lit room. Tennis shoes squeaking against tile floors. The rush of blood in ears.Desperate pleas. Incessant nagging. Finally, a subdued nod.He’d been on many school trips before.To the local farm, the lake, the supermarket to learn about the importance of money spending…But never on a train that led to Seoul.Taking the bus to campus was always a plus for Seokjin.In an attempt to tear the fabric away from his sweat, Jimin barely misses a beat of the choreography, as he falls to the ground in a heap.•••••••••••The Pre-Debut Bangtan Boys begins





	쾌적하고 성숙한 [pleasant & mature]

**Author's Note:**

> HENLOOOO 
> 
> sam-o here, it’s been too long since I’ve published anything/written, but I’ve had this idea sitting in my head for the past five weeks so I needed to write it down (: 
> 
> PLUS, i asked a few friends if this plot line was a good idea and they said it was good. I’ve never seen anyone do this concept before so I wrote it in hopes of getting these points out in the world: 
> 
> 1\. YOONGI deserves all the love in the world and the main reason i wanted to write this was to show how human and normal this little squishy boy is. Also because he is my bias and I feel like I can connect with him on a human level because we have the same sense of humor (aka underappreciated) and we’ve been through similar things. The main point of his fic is to show that Yoongi isn’t an object of k-pop or idol groups, so I hope I can convey that in this fic.
> 
> 2\. YOONSEOK vs Yoonmin in this fic is the written equivalent of what happen in my mind every day because i CANT CHOOSE BETWEEN THEM. And I personally think that this is the best way to solve my ambiguity over these ships since I will never really choose one, I will have to add angst and hurt in the equation because I love torturing myself and you apparently. So, please don’t kill me over this because just know that I am already doing that to myself every day.
> 
> 3\. TAEKOOK = love sick puppy and a bunny in a world too cruel for either of these angels.
> 
> 4\. NAMJIN is the typical married mom and dad that got married at 30 after they made sure their parents were okay with it. also ft their sons taekook.
> 
> 5\. KOREA? did you mean a conservative country that doesn’t approve of any of the ships I’ve mentioned above? 
> 
> 6\. MENTAL abuse/shaming/opposition of homosexual relationships will be a huge factor in the because this fic is taken place in 2010-2013 so everyone is very confirmed to what they know and understand. Violence will come out of this misunderstanding so stay safe and I WILL POST WARNINGS on a chapter that has this.
> 
> 7\. BIGHIT management, CEO, and others will be a pivotal role in this fic because BTS isn’t a group without the people who brought them together, so expect made up characters that fit roles and have important developments that affect the members so they ARE NOT USELESS. 
> 
> 8\. MENTIONS of lazy, unmotivated, sad (sometimes depressed), homesick, confused, puberty stricken, smelly, sweaty, angry, sleepy, sick, mean, and worried bangtan is ahead so if you don’t like the raw version of bangtan, don’t even read this because the ENTIRE POINT is to show the boys before they were on a steady career path, so everything feels like their world is falling apart or completely fine because there’s no stability. so if i find any comments about how i describe their bare faces or unhopeful j-hope moments, i will delete your comment (:
> 
> 9\. THIS intro took about three weeks to write because school kept bitch slapping me back into an unmotivated slump and a stressful hole of self-hate and melancholy. The entirety of the intro was fairly easy to write but I got stuck AT THE VERY END of the fic,, so there’s my life for you. 
> 
> 10\. THE title of the fic was very random but I like the idea of it being that way because this entire concept was very random. Seriously, I had the idea in the shower while best of me was blasting for the 75th time (i take long showers). So please bare with me as I explain: I had found an interview about yoongs and there was a question that basically went like this 
> 
> Q: if you were stuck on an island which member would you bring and why?
> 
> and my bb boy deadass says jimin (my yoonmin ass found dead in a ditch) and this is why:
> 
> A: Jimin because he is very pleasant and mature to be with.
> 
> AND I JUST, insert funeral, and at the time I was looking for a title so I just chose that one because honestly I pleasant and mature sounds like a very chill and soft fic but NOPE
> 
> maybe i wanted the plot twist, idrk 
> 
> anyways,,
> 
> 11\. PLEASE bookmark this fic, send kudos, leave comments because I actually put my soul into this and it was hard to write 10,000 words as the intro since I wanted it to be short ahah.
> 
> 12\. YELL at me on twitter @gummyoonki and i’ll calmly tell you to chill 
> 
> 13\. THERE is a spotify playlist and i will insert link here! listen whilst reading and it’s not complete so expect there to be constant updates (: 
> 
> 14\. I LOVE YOU and YOU ARE WORTH IT x
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> LINK TO SPOTIFY PLAYLIST:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/beyoncejohnson99/playlist/1A7wZEuVq6kzX44bb1iYov?si=aMMztEYFSmiZP0VrMVwdDQ

**00:00 Entry**

**Humans are the only living species that want love, but as soon as they have it, they question if it is worth it. With you, the ambiguity will always be there, but your charming smile and pink lips make the choice easier to chose. 나는 당신을 너무 사랑한다. 석진.**

 

 

**2010**

 

The weight of a pen had never felt this important.

The text contrasting starkly with the bright white page color, making Namjoon both anxious and incredibly nervous.

No matter how many times he thought about it, the feeling of flying and feeling on top of the world while simultaneously falling down and burning up to ashes was raging throughout his entire being. More so on the feeling of a stomach ache from lack of hunger. The last few days had that much of an effect on him.

Even though the room was obviously air conditioned, the seventeen year old could feel the cold sweat starting up on his hairline and the back of his neck in a way that made the youngest of all the people in the room, shiver.

“We can turn down the air condition if you want” Some official said to the right of Namjoon. 

He shook his head, feeling silly at the thought of making everyone else feel worried for him just because he was so nervous. Hell, he was more nervous than when he took his entrance exams.

“It’s just a little cold, sorry.” Namjoon waved the worried official away, wondering why he was apologizing when this is what he’s been wanting since middle school, “So, I just sign here and…”

It was painstakingly obvious how nervous Namjoon was, but no one said anything in fear of getting kicked out of the contract deal, even though the CEO of the company, Bang Shiyuk, would never let a prodigy like these two go. Not in a million years.

“And then we can move onto the logistics of living conditions and your new schedule along with what you should expect in the trainee living style,” Bang Shiyuk continued flawlessly, although a hint of genuine worry and wonder for the two less than legal aged kids in front of him with a company pen in their hands. There was an underlying anxiety in the CEO of a small entertainment company that mothers would compare to protection. Bang Shiyuk knew how harsh a trainee’s lifestyle was. That, and the overwhelming hate from publicity outlets, among bigger and richer entertainment companies that made BigHit Entertainment company pale in comparison.

Even so, he couldn’t deny the talent that these two boys had. Kim Namjoon, also known as Runch Randa, and Hunchul, also known as Iron, were on another level that the rappers they competed against could never dream of getting to. After a friend had told him about Namjoon and the role he played in the underground rap community, Band PD had to see for himself. 

After he saw for himself the talent that these two harbored, it was an easy decision to invite the both of them to audition for a rap group Band PD was planning for quite some time. They both passed, not that they had anyone to go up against, but Band PD was just curious about how interested they were in this. He needed solid evidence that he wasn’t making a mistake by giving these two a contract offer. 

“Living conditions?” Namjoon asked, eyes darting up to Bang PD, hand still holding onto the pen, albeit a little curious, “I didn’t hear about this?”

Bang PD nodded, setting the papers down onto the table Namjoon sat at, with a small huff, “Because of the new lifestyle you will be experiencing, a lot of it will be easier if you live together and within close proximity to the studio. We have an apartment that we will be renting to own. And if you decide to sign with Big Hit Entertainment we’ll transfer you to the apartment as soon as possible to start training.” Again, he said this in a business-easy way that seems to separate the situation from heart. 

Namjoon nodded, feeling a completely new sense of overwhelming emotions. Nonetheless, the intense pulsing of dreams and hope was as pure as ever in a seventeen year old and it seemed as though anything standing in the way of a dream would become inevitably defeated if a dream stood in front of it.

“Okay.” Namjoon nodded, Suddenly feeling as though if he didn’t sign this contract now, another opportunity like this would cease to exist again. He felt rushed, even so, he forced himself to read through the contract agreements before finally uncapping the pen and pressing the ball point tip to the black line and signing in a fluent but timely manner, Hanchul following after, “What’s next?’ 

Bang PD’s eyes widened at that, before ultimately smiling at the confidence in the younger of the two, “Now, we train.”

 

**********

**00:01 entry one**

**I didn’t mean to be the allegory in the cave. Neither did I mean to be the air you claimed as distant as the stars and beautiful as the galaxies themselves. Most of all, I’m sorry I watched when I should’ve done. Cried when I should’ve laughed. Loved when I should’ve hated. Lusted when I should’ve forgotten. 나는 너무 미안해.**

 

 

Bright lights. Sweat trickling down pulsing veins. A nonexistent stagelight shining off a stiff mohawk. 

Incessant shuffling fills his ears despite the amount of background noise. Then, a button is pressed and the silence dissipates into a hum of a DJ scratching and a retro hip hop style in the background. 

**Yeah, uh, So fresh boys, G’s in the buildin’**  
**We are D town, Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, uh, yeah**

He didn’t know why he chose to do his own song seeing as most of everyone else did a cover of a famous rapping song, including his opponent standing right in front of him, but despite the amount of difference in the dimly lit different colored room. Yoongi still felt like he was the only one performing in front of the most important person in his life - the one judging their rap battle off somewhere in the dark sea of the crowd.

**The beat has started so get nervous**  
**I heard your rap earlier, it’s pretty original**

Who knew one person could hold his future in his hands in the form of a clipboard and a simple check mark or a sharp slash while he watched from the comfort of a raging audience and complete darkness.

**But can’t say much about it; it’s a mess**  
**You bought new clothes for this audition**

Although he could hear the low buzz of the other rapper in front of him, Yoongi couldn’t find it in himself to focus on anything but the way his lungs breathed in and out in a fast, albeit steady, pace. The most important thing he had tattooed into his own brain over the past few years was the pace of breathing. Not many people knew, especially rookie rappers, that it didn’t matter how hot your flow was or how many syllables per second you got. None of it mattered if you passed out from lack of air.

**And it seems like you used quite of a lot of money buying them, but it’s no use**

Keeping his intakes of air in consideration, Yoongi counted how many hours he worked on this song. The lyrics was self produced with seemingly easy but incredibly difficult skill, Yoongi knew how much time he would waste creating this song if he didn’t pass the final round. But it didn’t seem to affect him. He knew deep down that he didn’t give a shit if he wasted an entire week with little to no sleep for this audition song. As long as he got to feel that rush he was always chasing after, a lost opportunity to become apart of a rap group would amount to nothing, in his opinion.

**My rap is the new thing: you’re out of season, out of style**  
**Everyone saw my style is SWAG**

As a matter of fact, as he was standing there before a well known rapper and a man who seemed to take every little hitch of breathe into consideration, Yoongi couldn’t help but laugh maniacally. 

The rap bombing has started like the Apache  
**This rap is a gentleman’s rap, I’m not insulting you**

Every hour spent practicing this song had undoubtedly overpowered the hours for basic human needs. Even though he only had a few days to practice ever since he made his way up to the top of the rapping competition for Big Hit Entertainment, Yoongi couldn’t not be excited despite his nervousness.

**It’s just some advice that you should take by heart**   
**Before you get hyped up, cut the back of your tacky hair**

He figured it didn’t matter if he made it or not, but he would put everything into this audition so that he would have no regrets. He knew what failure tasted like. Could remember the harsh copper taste on his tongue as he bit his lip in anger and regret. Not from losing, but because of not trying. Sure, he would still lose despite putting everything into a performance, or in this case an audition, but it wouldn’t affect the fact the high he felt every time he put every atom of his being into breathing heavily into the mic and speaking from heart. 

**Ah, actually before you do that, cover up that hideous face of yours**   
**If my rap is gold, then yours is just shady**

He would put everything in. Even if it didn’t make his dream come true.  
And, Yoongi guessed this is what true love was. Putting everything in with no regrets and no indication if it was anywhere near good for the person examining him. 

**You’re still a baby, I’m the stroller that holds you back**   
**That’s right, you hardly have anything to show**

Yeah, he thought, I guess this is it.

 

**********************

**00:02 ENTRY Two**

**Who knew love could turn so deadly. So lustful. So full of regret but empty of the fire to be truthful with one another? Giving you my heart was my biggest regret, and the greatest thing to happen. Couldn’t deny the marks you made even when you were holding his hand. The noise you’d get out of me even though he was sleeping a few doors away. 처음에는 치료가 있었습니까?**

 

 

A brightly lit room. Tennis shoes squeaking against tile floors. The rush of blood in ears.

Jung Hoseok would never have imagined this is where he’d end up on a weekend afternoon. 

Heart pounding and veins thumping with the influx of blood, the seventeen year old could barely muster enough strength, mentally and physically, to put on his other shoe. 

His other foot was already clad in thick socks and black tennis shoes, waiting for his other side to get equally dressed, but somehow the gesture seemed nearly impossible for the skinny teenager as he sat on a wooden bench surrounded by other dancers. Equally as skilled as he is, and much more handsome. Or at least, that’s what Hoseok thought as he sat frozen in his dancing clothes, contemplating his second chance at joining an entertainment agency.

A lot of his friends and even his sister had convinced him to audition for an entertainment company ever since they saw how far his talent could bring him. Just a few months before, Hoseok had been chosen to dance at a festival. His entire family was amazed with the skill he put into every part of his body. The fluidity and fluctuation between fast and sharp to slow and melodic was hypnotizing to everyone who had eyes. 

Now he was here at a small building that held auditions for BigHit Entertainment. The thought alone was provoking and scarily overwhelming for the teenager. Sure, the encouragement from his own family was enough to give Hoseok a purpose for trying again after he had failed to get accepted into JYP, but the possibility of failure and success was too real now that he had experienced the former first hand. 

So was the pre-audition jitters along with intense anxiety. All he could focus on was the way the other dancers in this stuffy locker room had better shoes than his worn ones, or the way their hair seemed to stay in place despite not looking greasy even though they definitely used hair product, compared to his overly greasy hair that would not hold for more than a minute. 

The self-deprecating thoughts only managed to grow in size the longer he sat on that stupid wooden bench with only one foot dressed. He felt silly thinking like this now since all the encouragement from his hometown made him feel confident in his skill level, but his confidence was tested after he saw just how many dancers were here. 

Can I really do this? Would it even matter? What if i don’t get accepted? My family will definitely disown me. What if I fail horribly? I’ll definitely mess up won’t I? No matter how much I practiced for this, would it even make a difference? Maybe I should leave. It’s not to0 late to catch a train back to Gwangju and just forget about every-

A low buzz shocked Hoseok for a brief moment, making him shiver from fear and shake him back into reality from his lengthy decision of if he could really succeed with this audition. 

Shakily, the seventeen year old pulled his phone off of the wooden bench and checked the screen hesitantly, anxiety and nervousness twisting around themselves inside his stomach. 

Immediately, the waves of discomfort were magically calmed at the sight of his sister’s name glowing on his small phone. He raked his eyes down the message in a hurry, his heart suddenly hurting from sadness and happiness. 

**Annyeong~! The best sister ever Mejiwoo is here to cheer you on~**

Almost instantly, Hoseok felt the weight fall effortlessly off of his shoulders and onto the cold tile beneath his one dressed foot, his smile instantly bringing his positivity back, even if it was just a little.

**Please don’t worry so much little bro.**  
I know how you can be totally inconsolable once that brain of yours starts to turn.

Instinctually, Hoseok had the urge to refute his older sister’s claim of getting too deep in his thoughts, but stopped after he opened his mouth, knowing it would be useless to say anything to her.

**Which is funny since that’s the only time the thing actually works keke**

This time Hoseok really did open his mouth, standing up and shrewdly looking down at the phone, barking out an “Aish “ before sitting back down out of embarrassment from the stares of the other dancers.

**But seriously, don’t let your mind do more work than your body.**   
**Remember when you first started teaching me how to dance?**

The tension seemed to dissipate as soon as his older sister brought up the memory. Of course he remembered when he tried to get her as passionate as himself in something he loved. Things didn’t go as….planned, and his sister continued to bury that memory down into her past life as far as possible. She would never speak of what happened that day in the local dance studio in their town, but Hoseok knew by now that if he ever brought it up, he would receive an intense scolding and the cold shoulder for a solid week. 

So he was surprised, understandably, as he read the text. She understands how much this means to me, Hoseok realized with a jolt of intense love for the older.

**It was seriously a train wreck, I still don’t understand why you made me do that seriously...**   
**But even so, you kept my hopes high and my emotions happy..**   
**I remember you saying that anyone can be a dancer, the only thing they needed was a beat and the loss of control of the mind.**   
**“Easy, right?” I can still remember your annoyingly happy voice despite my terrible results**

Hoseok did remember that. In fact, he remembered his own voice in his ears. The overpowering amount of hope in those simple words surprised even himself. Probably because he knew deep down that his sister could dance if she just let everything go and stop worrying about what’s going to happen next. 

Suddenly, those words seemed to jump in front of his face in bold bright letters, staring him down. 

Ah, so this is why she texted me right before...

**Hobi, I know your feelings towards the last audition, but it’s obvious you’re not the type of person to give up on something that you want.**   
**Even eomma sees that, and she’s stubborn as all hell.**

He had to admit, ever since his eomma accepted his invitation to come to the festival he performed at, she continued to surprise him every single day. From starting conversations about songs that she thought he should dance to, to the way she would prepare a hot bath for him after a particularly hard practice with his friends. The little things like these made the seventeen year old’s heart jump every time it happened. Both our of pure confusion and love. 

He guessed Mejiwoo really was her mother’s daughter by the way she brought up the little things that would be trivial for anyone else, but meant the world for Hoseok. That, and her stubbornness seemed to pass onto his older sister through genetics or something as equally concrete.

**So, whether you make it or not, remember that the beginning is the hardest part, but the end will determine your character.**

He’d never admit it, but everyone who knew Hoseok, even if only for a little, knew how emotional he could be despite his usual bright outer appearance and personality. He had a weak heart in that he screamed louder than his own sister when a spider surprised him and cried harder than his family when they watched a cheesy love story filled with angst and hardships. 

That being said, it was no surprise to see a tear slip down his cheek before he wiped it away along with his watery eyes, so that he could read the ending of his sister’s text that was definitely meant to be seen right before he auditioned.

**Put your all in hyung! I love you, with or without a contract.**   
**Hoseokie fighting!**

And with that, one more tear escaped Hoseok’s eye despite his attempt at hiding it. 

She hasn’t called me that since we were little, Hoseok acknowledged, a new type of weight in his heart now. Except this time, it was one filled with love and respect for his noona, one that he hadn’t felt this strongly before. He felt grateful, even as an announcement called out that the dancers had five more minutes left before the judges expected them. He still felt light and on top of the world.

Quickly tying his shoes after slipping them on, Hoseok inhaled deeply, remembering all the understandable but unreasonable fears he had before reading the text from his sister, before he exhaled all of the toxicity from his bloodstream and lungs, replacing it with sister’s words and encouragement. 

He could do it. 

He would put his all into this audition, and even if he didn’t get accepted, it was worth the buzz he got from expressing himself through his body movements and music. He’d never forget the fear and nerves, insead he would implement them into his dream and show how dedicated he is to this.

Yeah, he might fail, but isn’t that always the fun in competing for a dream?

No risk, no reward, Hoseok determined, before standing and stretching, walking out of the locker room with a flick of the lights behind him. Engulfing the room in pitch darkness.

 

********************************  
**00:03 entry One** **Soft snores. Long arms. Muscular chest. The lull of your heartbeat should’ve put me to sleep easily, but it only made my own beat pulse harder. You’re too naive to know how much my heart aches when you scrunch your nose. Or how you shy away from my touches in an attempt to be manly, but i can still see the blush atop your ears. 넌 날마다 내 하루 야.**

 

 

**2011**

Desperate pleas. Incessant nagging. Finally, a subdued nod.

Followed by hurried footsteps down a sidewalk. 

Shadows grow tall as the sun sets behind the two boys.

The seventeen year old can only wonder why his lungs contract when he’s running so slowly behind his friend who’s flying down the street ahead of him. He can only come to the conclusion that his friend really must want the life of an Idol if he can speedily run down a downward hill without a thought of safety in his mind.

“Ah, seriously” Taehyung sighed, shaking his hair out of his eyes before stretching his arms above his head and stretching, “You’re going to fall and scrape your hands and knees if you don’t slow down!” He yelled over the distant bus of traffic behind him. 

When the other didn’t seem to hear him, or rather, didn’t care to take it into account, Taehyung shrugged and continued down leisurely.

Before long, the small but bright sign comes into view along with a familiar bag dropped off to the side of the opening. 

“Does he expect me to pick this up?” The teenager said to no one in particular. Picking up the bag with a sigh, he held the bag as he opened the door and walked into the surprisingly large auditioning building. 

“Name?” A voice asked, surprising him out of appreciating the buildings’ interior design. Taehyung looked up to see a weary looking man staring down at stacks of papers while he wrote on different papers. Even though the man seemed to be busy, Taehyung still knew he was addressing him.

“Uh, Kim Taehyung. I’m here to support a friend though so-“

“Please take a number and wait until you’re called, the auditions will take place shortly so if you need to change or get prepared, there are restrooms to the left of you.” The man rhymed off, clearly not hearing the younger, “Auditions start in ten.”

Taehyung stood still, confusion clear on his face as he stood still regardless of what the man said. He figured the guy must’ve been through an influx of people who wanted to audition, so the fast reaction a muscle memory by now. Regardless of the fact that he wasn’t trying to join an entertainment agency, Taehyung still followed the general direction given to him by the man.

Making his way up the carpeted hallway, the seventeen year old was immersed in the pattern of the soft velvety looking carpet beneath him. He really couldn’t blame himself for being so amazed at the simple design, but in Daegu it was rare to see such beauty. Especially in that of a carpet. He let himself soak in the view before directing his attention back to the long hallway he trekked through.

Minding a few more men with more official looking papers and coffee cups, taehyung followed a flurry of mothers that seemed to be heading where he wanted to be. Now forgetting his second hand nervousness, it was a lot easier to forget about his decline to a music school when he saw the bright lights of a gymnasium like room filled with light noise. Distinguishable enough to tell Taehyung what exactly this audition was for.

Sure, he supported his friend to the moon and back, but hearing the words “Idol” and “K-pop group” didn’t exactly have enough context to it that it ended up making the younger of the two frown in confusion. Of course he still attended the audition for encouragement and a friend’s sentiment, but it didn’t help to see everyone else trying for the same dream. Just like he was a few months ago.

He’d never admit, but Taehyung really didn’t like to acknowledge the fact that he didn’t make it into the music school he applied for. That audition would probably haunt him forever, no matter how much he tried to convince others, and himself, that it was no big deal. Not to mention the fact that his family was rooting for him through it all despite his dream was to be a saxophone player-definitely not a steady job. Now, here he sat instead with a bag in his lap surrounded by doting parents and agency workers. It was a bit overwhelming.

“Five minutes” Someone yelled out, the seventeen year old suddenly tensing.

It was a surprise Taehyung even heard the announcement himself, seeing as the majority of the room was already chatty from the last session of auditions that were at their end. That, and the incessant pounding of blood flow in his ears from nerves for his best friend.

The next five minutes were the longest of his life. He didn’t know if it was because of how similar the setting was to his own music auditions, or that his friend that had little to no experience in singing or dancing and was facing kids who looked to be raised like animals for this event specifically. Or maybe because of an approaching figure that blocked his view of the auditioners making their way out of another room. He just couldn’t tell.

“Sorry to interrupt, but is this your son?” The man had finally arrived to where Taehyung was, asking the woman next to him with a sincere smile and crinkly eyes. He didn’t seem like the type to be a business man like the other kind of workers around here. He had a tan, probably from a vacation, and his shirt wasn’t as perfectly ironed as the others here.

Instantly, the woman’s face turned to where the man was addressing, her face in a slight confusion before turning back to the man in front of her, “No, but my son is auditioning right over th-“

“May I speak with you?” The man asked Taehyung, now ignoring the woman to the side of him. 

Immediately, the teenager tensed even more, if that was even possible. He stood up shakily despite his muscles feeling like a statue and followed the man to a more quiet part of the room, back still facing taehyung even when they reached the visible corner.

“Sir, If there’s anything I did wrong I’d like to apologize. I’m only here supporting a friend, I didn’t mean to intr-“

“You mean you’re not auditioning?!” The distant and cool aura surrounding the man suddenly disappeared as he abruptly turned to the younger and grabbed ahold of his shoulders, eye bulging, “You’re kidding right??”

So much for staying calm, Taehyung thought.

“I’m, No..?” It sounded like a question, a lift of the younger’s eyebrow only prompted the man to stand still for a minute trying to identify if the younger was really kidding or not, “I’m actually just here for a friend. Supporting.” 

The man nodded, carding his hand through his hair leisurely, “I don’t say this often. Especially at an audition surrounded by auditioners and their fame hungry parents,” He nodded wearily over to the flurry of moms staring them down, “but please consider auditioning.” The tanned man looked at Taehyung, bending down a bit to see eye and eye, “What do you say?”

Truthfully, it felt like a wave of relief washed over the younger, but the panic afterwards made the relief seem nonexistent, “You mean right now?” He could hear his voice shake, hell, he could see himself shaking like a leaf in a tornado because of the out of body experience from pure panic, “I don’t have anything prepared, I didn’t do any paperwork beforehand I don't think I can do it,” Why did he make it sound like he wanted to do this? He definitely wasn’t accepting the offer with excitement, but he wasn’t exactly refusing the other either… “I don’t have my parent’s permission.”

There, He thought, Now they won’t let me audition and everything will be fine.

“How old are you?” This guy really wasn’t giving up was he? “I have a phone here to call them and my assistant can email the paperwork to your parents after the audition.”

Okay, Taehyung thought, Now I really can’t say no. 

It wasn’t that he was unimpressed with the Entertainment Agency that he now noticed to be Big Hit Entertainment, it was more confusion than anything. Could he really just do whatever and be accepted? From the looks of the other kids, they were bred to be here. High class families that lived a few hours away from the small town of Daegu because they wanted to become an Idol. 

Speaking of which, did he even want to be an Idol? 

Maybe I should’ve thought this through..

“Okay” Taehyung heard himself say. He was terrified but when he thought about it, it wasn’t uncommon for the seventeen year-old to try bizarre things and come home with a trophy or prize, or in this case a contract to an….Idol Group. 

Yeah, he could totally pull this entire thing off.

“Perfect!” The man literally jumped from joy, suddenly hooking his arms around the younger’s skinny arms, pulling him further away from the glaring moms and bright lights. Soon, they arrived at another room that looked exactly the same, if a bit smaller, “Wait here, I’ll get you a name tag….Wait, what’s your name?” 

“Kim Taehyung. T-a-e-h--”

“Got it, got it.” And with that, the man disappeared through the flurry of kids and adults, hurrying back to the front. At least, that’s what Taehyung figured..

 

“Welcome to Big Hit Entertainment. Please sign here after you have read the brief overview of the contract that has been written for the purpose of this Entertainment Agency.” The same man that Taehyung had seen at the very beginning of this hectic day said wearily, like he didn’t just recognize the fact that his job was done because they had a winner, “An email has already been sent to your parents and or guardians. The contract you are signing now is to inform the agency you acknowledge the meaning of getting selected and that you have an intention to secure relations with Big Hit Entertainment.” Silently, Taehyung nodded weakly as he chose a pen from a cup of pencils, “You do have time to think about this life changing decision, but it’s only a week. Within a week from today, if the contract is still not signed, we will move onto our second choice. This being said, take your time in deciding the best plan of ac-”

“He signed the damn contract five minutes ago Iseul.” The man, who Taehyung now learned was named Han, short for Haneul, said in joking anger, “Stop being so official and just say that this is a chance of a lifetime and he better get on this train before it takes off.” Han laughed, as he scolded Iseul.

“I’m sure you would’ve done that already hyung, a kid can only hear the same thing so many times.” Iseul remarked calmly but with a hint of a smile, “Just be lucky you happened to scout someone in the nick of time.” He added conversationally, collecting the papers Taehyung had signed, “Since you found him, remember to tell him the overall logistics that his parents have already received” And with that, the moody Manager’s Assistant packed up his stuff and disappeared through the front door, leaving the two alone in a stuffy lobby.

“I think I should call my mom” Taehyung said suddenly with uncertainty, “She doesn’t usually check her email once she’s already checked so..” Awkwardly, he stood up, silently asking for permission.

“You don’t have to ask for my permission kid. Hell, now that you've signed the contract, it’ll be more of me asking for your permission!” Haneul barked out a laugh, “I’ll be out in a bit, don’t go too far.” Taehyung nodded quickly, still shaken up from what that remark meant and his audition’s result.

Quietly, the seventeen year-old opened the now heavy door with shaky hands before pulling out his phone nervously, “Uh, eomma?” he waited patiently for his mother to reply before taking a deep breath, remembering what exactly just happened.

“I’ve got news.”

 

***********************************

**00:04 ENTRY ONE**

**You showed me the stars but you never knew that you were the stars to me. That boxy crease framing your beautiful smile making it impossible for me to think of you a anything less than a friend. Leading me out of the cave, only darkens the world to make you shine brighter. You’re a star. No, a galaxy. A bright, burning light that only continues to waste away just to make me smile. 고마워, 내 별, 내 tae.**

 

 

He’d been on many school trips before.

To the local farm, the lake, the supermarket to learn about the importance of money spending…

But never on a train that led to Seoul.

Jungkook would like to say that he was prepared for this trip that he had to take himself, but how prepared could a thirteen year old be when using a train ticket for the first time? Apparently not enough.

As soon as Jungkook had stepped into the sweet smelling pollution sidewalks, he could barely feel the nerves at this point aside from the bubbling excitement. With maybe a dash of anxiety, but he wouldn’t tell that to anyone. At least, not yet.

It had been a while since he’d been alone. In fact, maybe even a few years, but it never really bothered him to the extent of being sad. Excited, yes (he got into more trouble alone than he did with his friends), but never homesick. Not that he tested that theory for a long time though. The longest he had been alone would probably be a full day, if less. 

So, in retrospect, he really didn’t have any or much experience being alone all the time. 

But instead of dwelling on the effects of such a new life experience, Jungkook figured he’d just see what happens and try to adjust. It’s not like it was going to be impossible but it would be fun to learn about the new ways he could experience this freedom. He was in Seoul after all, he needed to make the most of it at least because opportunities like this never came around so easily. 

Obviously, his parents had been equally terrified to know that their youngest son had applied for a spot on SuperStarK2 and had been accepted. Getting both their approvals was a hard as Jungkook would’ve imagined, but it was still a surprising they even let him go. 

Because of money issues, they all couldn’t attend like they had hoped. Instead, they saved enough money to send Jungkook on the long train ride to Seoul. Along with enough money for food,, sleeping arrangements, and so on. Even though they were confident that their son would not get into any danger (they had signed him up for judo for a reason), they still told him to take his mother’s cell phone so that they had a way to check up on the boy.

So here he was, standing in line for an opportunity that would probably never happen ever again. Despite the cold windy weather, the thirteen year old still had enough excitement in him to be buzzing with heat, somehow protecting him from the cold. 

Because Jungkook’s mother knew that the weather would not be on their side while her son was there, she convinced him to wear the light but protective windbreaker. The one that had straps at the base of the arm that would always make that annoying strapping noise no matter how much noise there was, someone always managed to hear it and give Jungkook a questioning look. Sure it was comfortable, the thirteen year-old could acknowledge that much, but it would always annoy him to the ends of his days when trying to hurriedly pull off his jacket but ending up getting stuck right at the end and having to start the procedure all over again. 

But he really couldn’t argue now that he was slowly inching his way towards the entrance. 

He could already hear the covers of songs people were doing with voices that would determine if they would make it in the entertainment industry or not. The mere thought of his dreams becoming tangible in a few minutes was doing things to the young boy’s mind. 

Inevitably, anxiety and nervousness started to bubble up from the pits of his stomach. Sending him into a small but overwhelming panic. He knew this would come sooner or later, but it still made his body stiff and heart rage viciously in his chest. He wondered if he did manage to make it, how he would deal with this feeling every time he went on a variety show or a stage. 

One foot in front of the other, He reminded himself, Don’t get ahead of yourself, I just have to do my absolute best here and it’ll be over.

The voice in his head did little to calm the storm in his mind, but nevertheless, he bottled up the uncomfortable emotions and smiled as politely as he could when a man asked for his name before handing him a sticker with a number to identify him. 

Jungkook, despite all the fears roaring in the back of his mind, smiled to himself remembering the time his class had gone to the farm to see animals. He remembered the little numbers the farmers had attached to their ears. The thought alone made the situation a little less scary because of the similarity of farm cows to kids trying to become famous. Sticking with that train of thought for comfort, the wait for his turn came surprisingly quick.

“Letter B, Number 71!”

The call out made every internal fear increase by at least another ten levels. Standing up from his seat as casually as possible, he wiped his already sweating forehead and made his way to a backdrop with “SuperStarK2” printed on the front of it. A camera sat neatly on a table while three people sat behind the camera with clipboards, papers, and highlighters stacked around them.

“We’ll take those” A lady said, holding her hand out with a smile on her lips, “Take your jacket off and stand on the x. We’re already filming so whenever you’re ready.” Another comforting smile.

Jungkook nodded, all happiness and excitement removed from his face as he took off his windbreaker, well, attempted to before the strapped sleeves made their debut on camera.

“Ah” Jungkook mumbled, suddenly embarrassed as he unstrapped his sleeves and pulled the entire thing off. Hesitantly, he made his way to x on the floor that was just duct tape crossed over each other. 

“Whenever you’re ready” The same lady who took his papers mouthed.

But despite the thumbs up to go, the thirteen year old could only hear each individual blood cell fighting for its’ way to his brain so he wouldn’t pass out. That, and sweat droplets beginning to form on his concealed hairline and palms. Somehow though, he took the initiative as confidently as possible and began his audition without another thought in his mind. 

Completely and utterly forgetting how far he was from his family, and how close he was to a dream. Just one song could do this for him, and only he could make it possible.

One final breath, one wish, one more verse.

 

**Eomma, I’m on my way back home.**

**Message sent…**

**Message received...**

 

**************************************

**00:05 Entry One**

**Clumsy. Oh my god, so clumsy. You’d break the unbreakable, which, I guess was my barrier at the start. Even though your notorious skill for destroying, you always held my heart in your hand as gently and softly as possible. Making absolutely certain that everything you did, didn’t make any harm come to it. It’s funny; how did you manage to break a car door off of the frame with a simple touch, and yet you haven’t once created a crack in my heart? “Priorities” is what you always say. And it’s only then, that my heart cracks a little. From the sheer amount of raw love. 깨지기 쉬운 심장 절제를하지 말아 줘서 고마워.**

 

 

**2012**

 

Taking the bus to campus was always a plus for Seokjin. 

He didn’t show it often, but when he had as much independence and freedom as he felt now, it was oddly exhilarating despite knowing how trivial the task was. 

Such as, riding a public bus to campus.

The nineteen year-old didn’t live that far from campus and from time to time he loved to walk to school. But some days he liked to watch the buildings blur together like a watercolor painting while he listened to music. It was strangely calming even though strangers sat by him from time to time or when the bus made stoops along the way. Even though this would probably be annoying for other people, Seokjin liked to think that he was the same as these people.

After all, the most normal thing a normal person with a normal salary could do was ride the bus to and from wherever they wanted to go. It was so simple, yet the college student couldn’t exactly wrap his mind around the entire idea just yet. He figured it was because of the way he was raised, but now that he was out of the house and didn’t have his parents around him everyday anymore, he thought it would be a good idea to experience things he missed out on as a kid.

The first time he rode a bus, it was an experience in itself. He didn’t know that there were tickets that had to be purchased beforehand, and if there was a special seating arrangement that had to be followed or not. He was completely clueless.

He didn’t feel like he was above anyone though when he started riding the bus more often though. In fact, it felt like they were above him. The first few times riding slowly became more understandable because a few passengers talked to him and politely brought up his weirdness on the bus. Now that the familiar passengers knew him, it was a lot easier to sit wherever he wanted and talk with people he saw regularly.

By now, it was an endearing act. When he would miss the bus to enjoy a quiet stroll down to campus, he was met with a “good morning” and then a short “the weather yesterday was really amazing right?” and they’d start their conversation from there. It was comforting, truly, to see how humans could connect so easily given the change and regularity. If Seokjin wasn’t a Film major, he’d definitely be researching human behavior for psychology. 

Who knew a few rides on the public bus would’ve brought this side out of him? Definitely not him.

“Anneyeong Seokjin-ah” An elderly lady said as the tall college student stepped into the bus with his satchel of books held tightly under his arm. A warm smile was already on her wrinkled face as she moved over so he could accompany her on his short trip to the university, “You look very handsome today, are you filming a new project?” She asked conversationally.

“Annyeonghaseio” Seokin greeted, setting his satchel on his lap as he laughed shortly after at the elder’s question, “Wah, you say this every day, I’m starting to think you really do have a crush on me.” He laughed, hitting his satchel lightly as the bus started up.

“My husband was as handsome as you.” She smiled, “You remind me of him a lot Seokjin.” 

Politely, Seokjin bowed again, “Thank you for the compliment, I’m sure your husband was much more handsome than me though” The older lady laughed, pulling him up by his shoulder jokingly.

It continued that way until the stop for university slowly came into view. The time suddenly feelling quick as Seokjin had to apologize to his seat mate and make his way to the front of the bus, satisfied once again because of the bus ride that seemed to hold more than just normalcy.

Thanking the bus driver, who he also knew now, the college student hauled his bag over his shoulder with a grunt before taking a short walk to his class. The sky was a little grey today, rain clouds spreading quickly across the campus sky, hence the reason he took the bus if it started raining. 

Before he could check if he had his umbrella with him though, a shout calling out to him stopped his wandering hand as a man with a flustered face and a heaving chest lifted his hand. Seokjin’s first instinct, naturally, was to move away. He didn’t know how dangerous a Seoul University campus was, but he didn’t want to take any chances. His sense of self preservation speaking louder than his manners.

“Ah, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” The man dressed in a white shirt with a cap on said heavily, “I had to see if you were real or if I was stuck in a drama. There aren’t any cameras are there?” the man asked, suddenly looking around in a panic, “No, it can’t be. I had this dream the other night, so it can’t happen again…” the man looked relieved at his own reasoning before facing Seokjin again, “Right?!”

Again, Seokjin stepped away awkwardly once the guy tried to get a better look at him, “Do I know you?” He asked, trying to sound as polite as possible despite the man nodding to himself once again, this time in complete relief.

“No you don’t know me. I’d like to introduce myself though.” Suddenly, as quickly as his cap was off and he settled his hair, his manners seemed to seep back into him, which was a big change from just a few seconds earlier, “I’m Kim Bora, an assistant to a producer at Big Hit Entertainment offices. I ran after you today because Big Hit Entertainment is holding auditions at the moment to determine who will be cast for an Idol group.” 

“An Idol group?” Seokjin asked, confusion already written all over his face, “I can’t sing or dance, I’m sorry for wasting your time.” The college student bowed apologetically before attempting to turn around and head to his class.

“We can start you out as a trainee.” Bora said quickly, this time actually reaching for Seokjin in a desperate plea to make him stay, “There are already a few trainees who don’t have experience, but training for debut is made easier with a schedule for singing classes and dance classes.” Bora rattled off quickly, trying to hurry before the rain struck.

“I’m a full time college student, I don’t think I can audition for a Idol group and leave everything behind here.”

“What are you majoring in?” Bora said suddenly.

“Film” Seokjin said after some heavy contemplation on the subject, “I’m sorry, I don’t think I can help you. I don’t see any legal papers or an official audition paper, I need evidence that I’m being offered a deal, not a scam.”

Surprisingly, Bora didn’t say a single word throughout Seokjin’s reasoning. He let the air sit in silence for a little bit longer before flicking himself in the forehead and repeating the word “fool” and setting his bag in the front of himself while shuffling through what seemed to be files, “I don’t know why I didn’t do this from the beginning seeing as there are a lot of sketchy people in the world.” Before long, Bora was pulling a file out, “I know you said that you can’t dance or sing, and we can fix that. But what you do have doesn’t compare to any skills in dance or singing.” Bora handed the file to Seokjin just as he felt a few drops start to splash onto his forehead, “Please consider joining Big Hit Entertainment as a visual.”

And with that, the conversation had ended and Bora was soon walking away with a hop in his step and his cap facing forward to block the oncoming storm.

Seokjin held the file in his hand, wondering why it felt like a million pounds but also as light as a feather. He couldn’t put his mind into any sort of coherent state of mind at the moment, too wrapped up in his head to think about what just happened.

Could he really just put everything aside to become an Idol? Sure, it wasn’t exactly his dream job, but an actor was essentially the same thing as an Idol right?

As the film major made his way to his class slowly he flipped through the papers inside the file and wondered,

What life would be like as an Idol.

 

*****************************  
**00:06 Entry ONE** **Alone. Breathing deeply. Wishing you meant the way you kissed me. Hoping gently that you heart raced when you saw me. Not him. Thinking I’m not good enough. Looking for ways to deny the truth. Searching for more than a simple moan and an empty i love you. Could you have ruined me anymore? I wonder..  
Yoongi? 너도 신경 써?**

 

 

 

Light, melodic piano notes playing through the speakers.

Small sighs and calculated breaths of air leave mouths and nostrils.

His shirt sticks slightly to his back.

In an attempt to tear the fabric away from his sweat, Jimin barely misses a beat of the choreography, as he falls to the ground in a heap. 

“Agh, I barely missed the beat for just a second. Can you restart the song from the beginning please?” the dark haired boy asked politely before standing in the middle of the dance studio and beginning from his starting position once again.

He’d never deny the need for dancing. He could barely imagine a day without moving his body in time with the beats of a classical song or a new hip hop track that one of his fellow classmates would recommend. It never got old, what he did. Which, is probably why he managed through the pain and started the choreo from the beginning.

A sharp sound of piano keys being hit was Jimin’s start point, It was hard to get the right timing when the choreo started from the very beginning of the piano piece, but with the help of a countdown from his dance instructor, his body made the bolting dance points of the notes. Each body shift being accompanied by the music. 

After his body adapted to the sharp opening of the piece, a melody so pleasant tilted Jimin’s head back as his body moved in time with the progression to a more choppy sound that had the sixteen year old on the floor and doing back arches and body bends to express the sorrow of the song.

Love’s Sorrow by Chopin was never a favorite for Jimin, but he figured it was because he had never been in a relationship before to be sorrowed by love like the piece was trying to convey. The only thing the piece conveyed for him was sweat and a need to get this perfect.

A lot of people would describe him as a perfectionist that strived towards a goal that wasn’t always easy to follow, and he would say that it was true. The things he did to get to where he was now was in no means easy or made for a slacker. His parents knew what hard working was, and they saw the bright outline of it in Jimin whenever he went to rehearsals an hour early to practice on his new choreo piece that week, or to help the instructor to clean and prepare snacks. 

That being said it was no surprise to see Jimin run through Love’s Sorrow a few more times as his classmates slowly filtered out of the studio one by one. 

Time didn’t seem to exist when you were doing something you loved. He learned that when he was younger. Yet, even as he continued to dance and feel the droplets of sweat pierce his oily skin and focused expression, a thought of where all this time was going was filling his mind. He was a dancer, but he would always describe it more as that to anyone who asked.

“Why do you dance?”

It was a simple question to anyone asking the question, but an existential one for Jimin. 

As mentioned, time didn’t really constrict the young boy when he danced. In fact, it felt as though it was flowing around him. Underneath his frail but muscular arms, making a motion around the curve of his neck, and the dip of his backbone. It almost felt as though every sense of existence was quiet as he only heard the music and his body trying hard and yet, effortlessly to complete the moves to fit the choreography.

But how could he, hell, how could anyone convey this type of thing to a stranger or relative that asked? 

They wouldn’t know anything about it and with furrowed brows and a questioning look instead, they walked away from Jimin after he shrugged shyly. 

It wasn’t that he was an introvert by any means, it was more of the fact that he couldn’t tell people of these things when they had never given him a genuine interest in them. He knew when he was being ignored and he knew when people were only asking out of politeness.

As he thought about these things, the music once again stopped, his body adjusting naturally into the closing dance position as he breathed heavily. 

“That was good.” He heard his dance teacher nod approvingly, a small smile gracing her face. Isleu, his dance teacher, was always ready for a long night when she knew Jimin was struggling with a little bit of the choreography. However, this night seemed different from the others, as she took out two plastic water bottles and set one in front of her as she sank down on the floor, “Now c’mon, take a break. You’ve been going at that for two and a half hours.” 

Jimin learned by now that he shouldn’t be so surprised by the fact that time had passed by so quickly. Dancing for as long as he had, he knew he had a tendency to forget that time existed, seeing as it was always wrapped around him like a silk shirt, him always controlling it instead of the other way around.

Nodding, the boy walked to the wall across from Isleu, his face a peachy color from all the blood trying to circulate around his body, “Did you see anything wrong? I feel like there was a few parts where my back should’ve been a bit more arched” Jimin started, thinking that Isleu was going to help him critique his dance with more practice and structured moves that could further help the younger.

“Jimin, I tell you this every time you manage to make me stay here with you for three hours, It was perfect” There was a hint of a smile on her face that wouldn’t wipe off, it seemed, no matter how much Jimin could imagine her angry. A genuine smile that just made her her was always what brought Jimin a sense of relief and comfort in his practices and performances. He thought of her as a second mother, “But this isn’t about today’s practice.”

Of course, it was only natural for Jimin to get curious as he hummed curiously as he sipped his  
cold water (a luxury only he and Isleu would get when they stayed after practice like this). A hint of fear graced his mind, but only for a moment as he remembered where he was and with whom, “I hope it’s nothing too bad?” Jimin laughed nervously, fear obvious in his voice even though he tried to make it light and jokingly.

“No, no, nothing bad I promise.” Isleu shook her head quickly, that same reassuring smile on her face as she tried to push the discomfort away with her hands in a ‘no no’ motion, “It’s more of an opportunity than it is a problem Jimin” She stood up at that, screwing the cap of her water bottle around before ultimately shutting it and setting it on the floor, “No matter how much I don’t want you to leave, I know this would be for the better..”

Jimin tensed, his once relaxed and tranquil shoulders now hard as concrete as he stood up wordlessly too, “Isleu-nim? You said it wasn’t going to be bad, Is everything okay?” He never mentioned it, but ever since his grandmother died before he was born, Jimin always longed for an older relative to care for him incessantly and spoil him. Isleu, for whatever reason, filled that hole easily once Jimin started dancing.

“Everything is okay.” She assured, suddenly setting her hands up in the universal signal for surrender, “It’s good news I swear, it’s just that I have to let my best pupil go because he’s so talented.” She looked up at Jimin in a happy smile.

Still, the confusion on the younger’s face was evident as his eyebrow lifted in another questioning look, “Isleu-nim, I still don’t underst-“

“There’s auditioning going on.” Isleu suddenly said, effectively cutting Jimin off with a smile, “Dancing. For an Entertainment company.” The now happy dance teacher revealed, her frame freezing for a short while before rushing to sit down next to the young student, “Jimin, an audition.”

Now he understood.

“An audition?” Jimin asked quietly, sweat still accumulating at his hairline despite sitting calmly on the ground, “for an entertainment agency?” There was still confusion on the boy’s words even though Iseul had told Jimin already. 

“I know you’re not exactly on the lookout for joining any agency, but I think this would really give you more opportunities for your amazing skills.” The short woman explained, sitting down once again after she had been standing for the past few minutes, “You’re talented Jimin. Anyone with half a brain can see that. But I can’t provide more for you than this.” At that, soft hands met comfort with Jimin’s cheek, turning his gaze to hers, “And it would be a crime against humanity for you not to improve anymore than this. You’ve got so much ahead of you, so I’m getting you started now,”

Her warm brown eyes turned into a crescent moon as she smiled down at the younger, pride radiating off of her lips and happiness overflowing her eyes.

“Isleu-nim, don’t cry.” Jimin tried, holding onto the hands that were rested on his face, trying to calm the older, “I know you mean this all in well means, but I don’t understand why you’re crying while telling me to continue.” Jimin laughed jokingly, trying to lighten the mood despite the shake in his voice. 

“Wah, let an old woman cry for her best pupil!” Isleu scolded back jokingly as well, wiping her eyes before pulling Jimin into a bone crushing hug, “I know you’ve only studied modern dance up until now and the audition isn’t specifically for that, but with how driven you are, I know you can get through it.” She whispered to the sweaty boy. She was unbothered with the sweat with the amount of times they had hugged, 

“What if I don’t get accepted.” Jimin whispered back, tears still on the brink of his emotions at leaving his favorite dance teacher.

“At least ask it in a question, yah” Again, a scolding Isleu scolded with a hearty laugh, “That’s not even an option Jimin. Not after all your concert videos to them” At that, Jimin pulled away from the hug and stared incredulously at the older.

“Is that allowed?” Jimin asked, his eyes wide, even though he already knew the answer from the moment he moved away, “Isleu, you can’t just send my videos to any company you want me to get accepted to” Jimin shook his head, pretending to be shocked and upset at the same time, a pout making an appearance on his face momentarily.

“Even if it was the concert videos where you got a standing ovation and the first place prize?” 

a silence graced the studio before the younger looked away.

“Okay fine, that’s acceptable..” Jimin rubbed his shoulder shyly, laughing along with Isleu as they continued to sit in the cold dance studio.

Truth be told, Jimin had no real desire to try out for an entertainment agency because of all the horror stories he had heard on the news of trainees suffering from the schedule and the intense eating restrictions. But, Isleu was right in saying that there had to be something done about the pace he was learning. At first, it was like leaps and bounds in modern dance. Now it was a snail pace because he was at the end of the learning schedule with Isleu. Obviously, it was no one’s fault, but that didn’t stop the fact that as high school was dwindling to an end, and Jimin hadn’t looked into a single college other than ones that specialized in dance (also known as the colleges that his parents didn’t want him to attend). It was a scary process really, having been told that time was infinite to a teenager when it really wasn’t to a high school student. 

Jimin figured it was a blessing in disguise that Isleu had gone out of her way to find out that some entertainment agency was holding auditions, and took it as a way to improve his dance. Whether that be in a completely different category of dance (b-boying had recently become very popular) or improving his modern dance, he would give it a shot because everyone who was acquainted with Park Jimin knew he didn’t do anything half assed. 

It would be no different for this audition. 

“I know that look.” Isleu started, “You’re already building up mental stamina, but you can’t do that without any information.” With ease, the dance teacher got up from the ground and walked to her bag, pulling out a folded paper out before handing it over to the younger, “Consider this as a graduation diploma from this class.” A warm hand made its’ way to jimin’s before she smiled that smile that made Jimin know it was going to all be okay.

“Consider me a graduate” Jimin smiled, feeling as though he was walking on air.

Maybe he didn’t need to consider any colleges that weren’t dance involved after all. Maybe he could just make this his life. Maybe it would all crash and burn in the end.

But maybe, just maybe,

It would work out.

**Author's Note:**

> don’t worry, it’s not necessary to read this, just some fun little thing that explains some stuff (: 
> 
> ONE: I first planned on making the intro without any of the Entries until I realized that I needed to let the readers know THERE IS ROMANCE and it is between the members and it is the main centra focus of this fic amongst other things.
> 
> TWO: each member has a way of writing in their entries so look out for it (;
> 
> THREE: i just imagine joon like being so anxious and biting his lip when he met with bang shituk huehuehue
> 
> FOUR: i was going to mention in the beginning BUT there will be other members in BTS that are no longer in the group today (obviously) so pls understand bc im trying to make this as realistically as possible aside from the boy’s relationships 
> 
> FIVE: YOONGI RAPPING YES. so i was going to write this scene with yoongi alone but then i remembered that this boy goes hard in battles and that the only clips of yoongi competing is when he’s battling against someone else ((except the vid of him in that green shirt lmaoo))
> 
> SIX: there’s a part in yoongi’s rap where he says apache and that’s my tribe so i mentally flipped bc yes, a king used my tribe (,: 
> 
> SEVEN: i actually didn’t make up yoongi’s rap. there’s a really short video of yoongis original rap he used during competing for bighit and its called DISS and lemme tell you, this is so beautiful and you can see where yoongi’s basis for August D was from and his voice is fucking??? everything??? here’s a link to bess ur ears  
> https://youtu.be/jmG1EhBntCA
> 
> EIGHT: unmotivated! hoseok! is another main reason i wanted to write this since everyone thinks this boy is happy 24/7 i wanted to shine this realization that anxious and worried hoseok exists 
> 
> NINE: i always wanted to have an older sibling so writing the scene with hoseok and his big sister was a little bit of me loving trough hoseok 
> 
> TEN: um hoseok must’ve killed his audition so writing about how worried he was made me want to give him a Hug™️
> 
> ELEVEN: WRTING TAEHYUNG WAS SO HARD 
> 
> TWELVE: continuing eleven, i have never really been a carefree kid or a happy one so writing a character that is very childish and happy despite hardships was very difficult, hopefully i can improve throughout this fic process c:
> 
> THIRTEEN: Haneul is a whole mood in this intro tbh
> 
> FOURTEEN: imagine being taehyung’s mom and getting the news that your son is now apart of an idol group 
> 
> FIFTEEN: WRITING JUNGKOOK WAS THE HIGHLIGHT OF MY DAY OK
> 
> SIXTEEN: on fifteen, i meant to say that i was basically transformed into jk’s mom and wanted to hold the boy because im sure he was so scared and anxious and i tried hard to express that in this intro
> 
> SEVENTEEN: THE SWEATER SLEEVE STRAPS AMMIRITE
> 
> EIGHTEEN: i watched jungkook’s audition video to make it as realistic as possible and the sweater sleeve straps was probably so embarrassing for him even though they were most definitely cute 
> 
> NINETEEN: can you believe that SuperStarK2 didn’t pass jk after the first round im-
> 
> TWENTY: SEOKJIN IS SO PRETTY THAT AN AGENCY MANGER HAD TO CONVINCE HIM TO JOIN BIGHIT IM
> 
> TWENTY ONE: ok but seriously, how beautiful do you have to be to get asked by a scouting entertainment agency manager to audition for their idol group im still in shock @ seokjin teach me ur ways 
> 
> TWENTY TWO: imagine if seokjin had went to that other audition before bighit 
> 
> TWENTY THREE: seokjin deadass thought he was being scamme ajjsjs i love a crime-aware man (,:
> 
> TWENTY FOUR: imagine sitting next to kim seokjin on the public bus
> 
> TWENTY FIVE: listen,,, jimin was my favorite to write but also the most difficult 
> 
> TWENTY SIX: i relate a lot with jimin in that i push way too hard to become the best even f it means compromising my health-mentally and physically so yeah 
> 
> TWENTY SEVEN: the insp for jimin’s song was glorious chopin because your lie in april still hasn’t acrually left my soul yet (,,,:
> 
> TWENTY EIGHT: as i wrote jimin dancing, i thought of him doing the choreo similar to Lie including the emotions so go check that vid out here:  
> https://youtu.be/IUhmH7Qqkso
> 
> TWENTY NINE: fun fact: jimin’s part was the hardest part to finish. it literally took THREE WEEKS to write the last few parts because i get super anxious if i have to return to something i haven’t finished so i kept saying i would finish it tomorrow and IT WOULD MEVER HAPPEN so yeah, anxiety is gr9
> 
> THIRTY: im sure jimin’s parents were very supportive in this part of jimin’s life but i imagined them as very strict but caring for their son’s future. ahah the dynamic of that is very common so i figured i’d use it here 
> 
> THATS IT i will try to update asap and as much as i can w school ilyx


End file.
